


To Bastard Or Not To Bastard

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne tries to do the best she can, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Jaime Lannister is still a fool, Original Characters - Freeform, Tyrion tries to influence her choices, Unplanned Pregnancy, or rather just one, references and mentions of Cersei and Jaime, who made a bad decision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Brienne is pregnant and Tyrion wants to know what she plans to do.In the next chapter the baby as been born and in fact several years have past. Brienne thinks things are going smoothly; that soon changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uses the prompt "Once When You Were Mine"

"What is worse? The badge of the bastards name or Lannister?" Brienne stares blankly across the table at Tyrion whom had invited himself without her permission. 

"How did you know?" Follows with her own question; truth was she had been surprised it took this long for questions to arise.

"Does it matter Ser Brienne? Now back to my original inquiry; that child will you claim as his?' She drops her glaze from him 'if you are in want of the second I can ensure that can happen, no questions will be asked from anyone."

"Once before he was mine I would have easily given my response. Now though? Does he deserve it?" Last part mumbled more for her benefit then for him.

"And the child? Does it deserve to be forever known as a bastard and lose everything being a Lannister could provide?" Brienne scoffs.

"You speak as if being a Lannister is an honorable disquisition, that I should be on my knees thanking the Seven for continuing on the line? Don't play me a fool Tyrion. You have revealed your true feelings plenty of times, just minutes ago even."

"Yes...' He hesitates in attempt to find the best way to continue 'at a time though it was an honor, a beautiful honor and pride to represent Lannister name. It has lost it's way. Because of my father? My siblings? Myself even? And the decisions we all made? The truth is I can not speak exactly as to when.it happened and I can understand your desire to avoid adding more kindling to the firestorm. However if I'm being honest you can change that, the child within you can bring that honor and respect back to the name. It will be half you, and you Ser Brienne are one of the most honorable, noble people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing; I can see why Jaime lo..." Brienne slams a fist down.

"Do not say it!"

"My brother he did love you."

"Did. Exactly did and not does. He choose her. I was not good enough for him. And tell me Tyrion if somehow he had not left and remained here with me and he learned of this baby would he have been mine alone then?" He lifts up an eyebrow.

"I don't understand."

"I was forever his second choice. I have accepted this. Even when I held him to my naked skin I knew hard as he tried he'd forever be pulled to her. Perhaps for awhile he would have tried to put myself' she touches her still relatively flat stomach 'and the babe first but..." Brienne fades off.

"If he had been aware of the situation..."

"He'd feel bad for hurting her by getting someone else pregnant."

"You are not being fair to him."

"You speak as if he were fair to me. Now you except me to name this child with his name? As if he deserves such an honor? Before you answer he does not." Tyrion presses the bridge of his nose.

"You will be causing my nephew or niece the greatest harm of all." Brienne slowly rises from her seat.

"You never seemed to care that much about your other nephews or niece Tyrion. Why should this one different?" His eyes become dark at her words,

"There are things you do not understand. I loved them all for a time and some of them still even after their deaths. Thus will be different because..."

"Its a chance for a second opportunity? That you only seem to care about. If you must know this child will not be a Lannister, I will tell the truth as he or she reaches the age to understand, of their father's greatest moments and why I fell in love with him and how they became to be; but I will also explain the heartache and the foolish reasons he is not with us. If after that they feel a desire to become a Lannister I will allow it. As you spoke to previously there are plenty of people whom would not question it. But until then I must protect my child the only way that I can."

"You returning to Tarth I assume?' She nods. 'May I visit you? May I have a role in the child's life?" Brienne stares down at him, her mind whirling.

"No. As I said I need to protect my child and you will arise too many questions. It's nothing personal..."

"Everything is personal and I can not deny that I understand. The Gods will allow us to be together again." He smiles.

"How are you so sure of this Tyrion?"

"Because this child will be the best one of you both, it's honor, loyalty, and pure heart will steer it towards what is it's birthright. If I have to wait patiently for that day I will."

"We shall see,"

"When are you leaving?" Brienne shrugs.

"Soon I suppose, I first need to speak to King Bran but I..."

"Suspect he already knows?' Tyrion finishes with a tinge of laughter 'Oh he has since before Jaime arrived in Winterfell and perhaps before that."

"And yet he allowed me the position. He granted me the honor of being Lord Commander of the Kings Guard with the comprehension it won't last?' She sits down again 'Why would he do that?" Tyrion leans forward and pats her arm.

"Because who else would speak the truth and respect Jaime the way you did in the white book? Please, you have honored him once..." Brienne jerks away.

"Thank you, but my mind is made up."

"Very well." Brienne stands once more and turns towards the door 'Despite what you believe and may try to deny it Jaime did love you fully. You were his true love. Our sister? Was a monster that always dug her claws into him." She doesn't turn back.

"A monster he always went back to. If not physically then emotionally. We deserve better then that."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several years and life as moved on but a certain boy is starting to struggle... Also uses the prompt "The thing you’ve always been denied"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing more to this however my muse had a different idea. I know I'm bucking the tradition of not making the child a girl; hey I'm a rebel! I tried to make him part Brienne, part Jaime, and of course his own unique person. The age is never given however I'm thinking about six years old.

Finn gripped tight to his wooden sword desperately hoping at that moment it was real as he lets lose a scream and charges forward. Without a sharp end to do any damage he instead swings hard as he could manage hitting his opponent across the head. Retaliation quickly follows as Finn is violently pushed down to the ground, the initial victim now the aggressor sitting upon his chest as if it were a chair and begins pumple Finn's face with clenched fists, he tries to raise up to defend and himself, at least get in another shot, but his smaller structure as always made that difficult.

"Hey! Hey! That's enough!" Comes the shout and feet rushing towards the scene breaking through the now formed circle of boys and a handful of girls excitingly cheering it all on. Finn breaths a sigh of relief as the pressure is removed from his chest, same as the assaults to his face, he soon is yanked to his feet and violently been shook by Davis Storm whose other hand is in using of also holding the other boy in the same fashion.

"What is going on here?!' Neither say a word 'Sebastian I will have to have a word with you father he will no..."

"He started it!" From the corner of his eye Finn can see Davis making a face as if trying to determine if he believed the accusations, it was looking as if no.

"This is true Finn?" He questions in a boredom fashion.  
"Yes. I did." Tell the truth. He was constantly told this no matter the consequences it may bring if asked something and you hold knowledge pertinent you must always relinquish that. Davis sighs and drops both boys, turning his attention towards Finn.

"Why would you instigate a fight? Especially with Sebastian?" A hidden snide of the size differences.

"He said something I did not care for."

"People say things to me daily that upset but it does not give me the right to attack them. And for you Sebastian you did not need to take it the point you did."

"I had a right to defend myself! That is what you teach us!"

"Not to excess. You know that Finn is sma..." Finn kicks the ground, a puff of dust small in size is created.

"Stop making fun of my height! I am not that much smaller." The fact remained currently compared to other boys of his age he was on average a head shorter, closer to height of the girls and even then it seemed they were beginning to pass him.

"Apologizes, it was not said in jest.' Davis attempts to reassure him. 'It is growing late why don't you guys and I mean everyone head on home? Don't forget we won't have a lesson tomorrow, but be here tomorrow at two!" At that the group of children nodded as a sign they understood and begin to depart; Finn included but the same hand that previously held him seizes his moments.

"What?" He questions, trying not to roll his eyes. Mother said it was a most unbecoming habit.

"Are you ok?" Davis reaches to touch one of the already forming marks, Finn jerks away.

"I said I was fine. Don't worry I'll tell my mother you had nothing to do with it if your worried about your position. May I go now?"

"Very well. But please be more careful. I or someone else won't always be there to save you Finn." Already walking away and towards the castle he called home, he looks back.

"I don't require anyone's help. I can handle myself then, now, and forever." The overconfidence nearly pours from him.

Later that night laying in his bed fresh from the bath, belly still full from the evening meal Finn waits for his mother. He liked to pretend he didn't like this tradition of her tucking him in, a story is sometimes read, other times they only talk. They saw each other through the day; her schedule and responsibility as the Evenstar allowing that is; but this time was just for them. Apart of him feels he should be too old for it, insists she no longer treat him as he were an infant; the truth was Finn would not trade it for the world.

"Are we going to discuss your face?" Are the first words that fill the room as Brienne softly closes the door behind her. She had noticed the marks earlier, luckily Sebastian's fist though painful did not leave as much damage as initially assumed they would; still there was more then enough evidence an altercation had taken place.

"Do we have to mother?"

"I think it would be for the best. I am aware whatever happened must not have been that serious because I would have been informed, but still I am concerned." She sits down on the bed leaning down and kisses the top of his head once.

"Sebastian he made me upset. So I...I hit him." Finn tries to sink down under the furs, he is stopped.

"That was not nice. You know better then that. If someone upsets you are to walk away or find an adult to tell."

"I can not always go running whenever someone upsets me mother. Would you run, hide, or find someone bigger then you if it happened to you?" She smirks for a second before returning to a stone expression.

"I suppose I would not. Finn, I want you to be better then that. Use this' she taps his temple 'far often then you use your fists."

"Yet you have me in sword fight training lessons. We practice together..."

"I do and we do and desire you to be the best fighter you can be and you are already showing a great talent. But fighting should never be the first response you leap to. Walking away can be hard I know, if does make you the bigger man." Finn groans, making a face.

"Stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"Bigger man. I don't like it!"

"I don't understand Finn..."

"Of course you won't! You have never been small in your life! You don't know what its like for me!" He has begun to tear up, he prays to the Seven she does not notice; if she does she keeps silent on that matter.

"I do not that's correct. I have a question for you though."

"What?"

"Do you think I liked being so much bigger then my peers? I enjoyed people teasing or making remarks behind my back? Sometimes to my face?" Finn thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

"I suppose not."

"Yes, you might be a small now, but I promise you Finn you'll grow. Just give it time. Was this why you got into a fight with Sebastian?"

"No."

"Would you care to tell me the reason?" Her tone told him an answer of no would not be appreciated or accepted.

"He called...he called me' Finn squirms in the bed 'the Kingslayer's bastard." Brienne gasps, eyes grow double in size.

"He said what to you?" Her words are soft but left him instantly uncomfortable.

"The Kingslayer's bastard. I told him not to say that, instead he just said it again and that's when I attacked him with my model sword." She stands up and begins to pace the room, hands in hair twisting it through her fingers, speed increasing. She stops and stares at Finn for a few moments before speaking again.

"Finn?"

"Yes mother?"

"Did you understand what Sebastian said to you?' He moves his head up and down solemnly 'And what was that?"

"He was talking about my father. Jaime Lannister." Hearing the name fall from her son's lips for the first time ever made her knees wobbling, lucky she was near his study desk and she leans onto it.

"How long have you known?" Finn shrugs.

"Awhile? I know you don't like talking about him so I kept quiet. I figured when you were ready to tell me you would."

"I was planning on telling you. And I should have long earlier then this point and for that I do apologize. But I wanted to hold onto you long as possible and apart of feared and still fears once you learn about your father I'll loss apart of you."

"You won't mother. I swear. Can I ask you a question though?' She nods. 'did you love him?' Another nod. 'And he loved you?"

"I like to believe' she stops taking a gentle breath 'yes he did Finn. And he would have loved you more then everything in this world. Would you like to know about him?" She walks back towards the bed.

"Yes, only if you're sure. I don't want you to be upset mother."

"My sweet and caring boy. Thank you, I am fine though. Why don't I begin with how me meet?' Finn grins scotches over again to allow her room next to him 'well believe it or not he was my prisoner..." Finn's audible gasps makes her pause. 'yeah I was tasked with a very important mission..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Brienne wasn't keeping information about Jaime away on purpose, just the time never felt right (or she wasn't ready...)


End file.
